Hurt in Heart (Kaisoo)
by Himkyu
Summary: Republish -"Dalam kesedihan ini, untuk terakhir kalinya, kutemukan surat darimu, jadi bukti cinta di antara kita.."/ KaiSoo/ Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo / Slight - HunHan, Chanbaek / EXO / Angst , Romance / DLDR :D


**Hurt in Heart**

Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo

 _Original Story by Himkyu/Mira (tw: Himmiw/fb : Miramen Miramen)_

 **Angst, Romance**

* * *

Seorang namja bermata bulat menelentangkan tubuhnya di atas rumput yang melambai menyentuh kulitnya. Ia tergelitik dengan desiran rumput di sekelilingnya. Tatapan matanya begitu serius memandang ke atas langit biru. Sementara kedua tangannya menjadi bantalan kepalanya di atas tanah.

"Kyungsoo!" seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap tiba tiba duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Ige.. kubawakan susu kesukaanmu." Namja itu langsung mengulurkan sekotak susu di tangan kanannya. Kyungsoo menarik manik matanya kepada tubuh namja yang masih berposisi duduk di samping kepalanya. Ia langsung mengambil tawaran namja tinggi itu dan menaruhnya di sisi tempat tubuhnya bertelentang.

Tak lama setelah namja tinggi itu meneguk kotak susu miliknya, ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo di bawah pandangannya. Kyungsoo yang masih bertelentang sambil memejamkan matanya , menghirup udara bersih di halaman belakang sekolah mereka yang subur nan indah ini.

"Kyungsoo, aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu.."

Yang dipanggil membuka sebelah pejaman matanya, manik matanya menatap kepada namja tinggi yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya ikut menerawang ke atas langit. Walaupun dalam posisi sedang duduk , melonjorkan 2 kakinya yang jenjang.

"Memutuskan apa?" Kyungsoo angkat bicara. Namja tinggi di sampingnya tersenyum. Pandangan matanya masih menerawang ke atas langit. Seakan awan awan di atas langit tersebut sedang memberikan sapaan hangat untuk kedua matanya.

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia mengangkat setengah badannya, dan menumpu tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Mwo? Nuguseyo, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang kini kepala Kyungsoo sudah bersejajar dengan tumpuan tangan Yeol. Tampak jelas senyum yang menunjukkan perasaannya yang sedang berbunga bunga yang ia tampilkan kepada Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aku menyukai…" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu. "Byun Baekhyun"

"MWOO?!" Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi setengah merebahnya. Matanya membelakak tak percaya. Bagaikan pandangan yang ingin pernyataan Chanyeol tersebut adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Ya, aku menyukai nya"

"T-Tapi, dia kan namja, Yeol?"

"Nee.. aku tau. Tapi tak ada namja yang secantik dan seimut dia. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang ia kenal ceria , tampan, manly, bertubuh jangkung, dan menjadi idola banyak wanita , justru memilih takdirnya sendiri untuk mencintai sesame jenis. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

BUKKK

"Ouchh ! Appo, Dio!" Chanyeol menatap geram pada Kyungsoo yang secara tiba tiba memukul punggungnya terlalu keras. Kyungsoo terkekeh puas memandang Chanyeol yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Apa salahku? Kau tak suka jika aku menjadi namjachingu Baekkie? Kau sirik?!" lanjut Chanyeol sambil menegapkan dadanya penuh angkuh. Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Chanyeol seakan jijik dengan ucapan Yeol barusan.

"Cihh.. aku ini normal ! tak seperti kau dan Sehun!" bentak Kyungsoo tak kalah angkuhnya.

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, Dio! Kau ini cantik, walaupun tak secantik Baekkie ku dan Luhannya Sehun. Tapi sikapmu itu sama saja seperti eommaku sendiri. Galak namun penyayang," ujar Chanyeol dengan semangatnya. Kyungsoo pun memberikan pukulan ronde 'kedua' nya , namun kali ini kepala Yeol yang menjadi sasaran.

"Ya! APPO!" jerit Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo lagi lagi tertawa geli memandang ratapan Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Namun dari kejauhan, mereka tak menyadari sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang di belakang tiang penyangga gedung sekolah mereka. Ia tersenyum manis memandangi keduanya. Namun arah matanya sibuk berpusat pada seorang namja manis di kejauhan tempatnya berdiri.

Itu dia Do Kyungsoo…

_oOo_

Pandangan malas Kyungsoo menatap lurus kedepan. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja kantin. Ia tak kuasa menahan kebosanannya yang dihiraukan oleh 2 teman seperjuangannya.

Di sisi kiri nya, ada Sehun yang sedang menelpon asik dengan seseorang. Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak bahwa seseorang yang sedang ditelpon Sehun dan dibalas ucapan ucapan mesra olehnya adalah Xi Luhan, namja cantik yang baru baru ini dilapori Sehun sebagai cinta pertamanya.

Kyungsoo ingat betul, ketika seminggu lalu Sehun merengek meminta bantuannya membelikannya sekotak kue untuk ulang tahun eommanya. Tepat disaat itulah ia bertemu dengan Xi Luhan. Sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan di belakang counter kue dan tersenyum manis yang siap membuat semua pelanggan toko kue itu pingsan seketika. Tak terkecuali Sehun. Bahkan tangan Sehun sampai bergetar hebat menerima sekotak kue dari tangan Luhan sendiri. Setelah itu, Sehun mulai sering datang ke toko kue itu hanya sekedar basa basi memandang kecantikan wajah sosok Luhan. Membeli semua kue di toko Luhan dengan alasannya bisa lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Lalu seenaknya saja memberikannya pada Kyungsoo secara cuma cuma . Ia akui itu adalah perlakukan yang baik. Tapi jika terus menerus terjadi, Kyungsoo akan menyadari bahwa berat badannya akan BERTAMBAH !

Magnae kurang ajar, bentak Kyungsoo dalam batinnya.

"Ya? Hahaha… tentu saja? Nonton bioskop malam ini? Pasti menyenangkan !"

"…."

"Nde? Oke, berdandanlah dengan sangat tampan, lu? Aku tunggu kau malam ini! Jaga baik baik dirimu, Lulu?"

Aishh.. Kyungsoo sudah merasakan mual di perutnya. Padahal ia tak memesan makanan apapun saat ini. Sehun sukses membuat perut Kyungsoo tak enak setiap kali mengucapkan panggilan sayangnya pada Luhan. Lulu? Ya! Panggilan 'terlalu' manja yang diberikan Sehun. Dan tentu saja yang dipanggil menerimanya, padahal Sehun sendiri belum menyatakan perasaannya pada namja tersebut. Sungguh menyesatkan.

Sementara di sisi kanannya, ada Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk berkirim pesan dengan 'Baekkie' nya. Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelas Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Tak disangka bahwa Chanyeol akan jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Wajahnya imut, manis , dan mempesona. Kyungsoo cukup dekat dengan namja manis itu karena mereka sama sama memasuki ekskul vocal di sekolah mereka. Mungkin saja karena wajahnya yang manis serta suaranya yang sangat merdu, berhasil membuat namja seperti Chanyeol jatuh hati padanya. Sungguh menakjubkan…

Chanyeol kali ini sedang tertawa sendiri berkirim pesan dengan Baekkie nya. Setidaknya Sehun bisa di maklumi karena ia sedang bertelpon, namun tak termasuk dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sudah akan memberikan predikat aneh pada namja tinggi di sampingnya karena hanya tertawa memandang ketikan tak jelas dari 'kekasihnya' itu. Walaupun Sehun akan diberikan predikat sebagai magnae terpolos karena sampai sekarang ia belum menyatakan cintanya pada 'Lulu' nya , kalah cepat dengan yeol. Uhh.. tapi Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dirinya satu satunya yang tak mendapat kekasih alias masih single. Tapi akankah ia harus menyukai 'namja' juga?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya membuang jauh jauh pikiran mengerikannya itu.

"Sudah cukup..:" gumam Kyungsoo.

BRAKKK

Seketika Chanyeol dan Sehun menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Memandang ngeri kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di antara mereka, namun kini sudah berdiri menggeberak meja. Sehingga semua penghuni kantin tersebut ikut memusatkan pandangan mereka pada Kyungsoo yang mendelik pada 2 namja yang sedari tadi menghiraukannya.

Kyungsoo segera merebut HP dari tangan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mencoba mengobrak ngabrik HP tersebut dan melepas kedua baterenya. Sehun dan Chanyeol berusaha merebut kembali HP mereka dengan susah payah. Tapi entah kenapa kekuatan Kyungsoo terlalu kuat , sehingga HP mereka sudah terpisah dari batere nya dan mati seketika.

"Ya! Dio ! kembalikan HP kami!"

"Hyung, Aku sedang menelpon Lulu-ku tadi!"

Keduanya membentak Kyungsoo serempak. Kyungsoo tak peduli. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman batere di tangannya.

"Tak ada yang boleh sibuk berpacaran disini bila ada Do Kyungsoo bersama kalian." Tegas Kyungsoo memandang geram kepada keduanya.

Sehun memandang Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang Sehun. Seperti ada pandangan yang saling menukar kalimat , 'sepertinya kita harus mencarikan pacar untuk ahjumma ini'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa gesa. Hingga ia tak lagi bisa memandang ke depan. Ia sibuk memperhatikan buku buku di rangkulannya.

"Aigoo.. hari pertamaku latihan, tapi sudah terlambat begini." Gumam Kyungsoo putus asa. Ia terus mengamati setiap buku di rangkulannya, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal. Namun ia tak sadar bahwa dari arah sebaliknya , seorang namja juga sedang berjalan tergesa gesa.

BUKKK

Kyungsoo terjatuh dan buku bukunya berhamburan di atas lantai. Ia merintih kesakitan , mengelus tungkai kakinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Mianhae" ucap namja berkulit hitam manis yang menabrak Kyungsoo tadi. Ia membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Namun Kyungsoo menghiraukan bantuannya dan sibuk memunguti semua bukunya. Namja berkulit hitam manis itu juga ikut memunguti buku Kyungsoo. Raut muka menyesalnya mulai sirna saat melihat judul salah satu buku yang ia pegang.

"Pelajaran Vocal?" gumamnya sekilas memandang judul buku tersebut. Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan memungutnya dan memandang kepada buku yang dipegang si namja berkulit hitam manis di hadapannya.

"I-itu bukuku." Ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah buku yang di pegang namja di hadapannya.

Namja tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo. Seketika hening terjadi. Ketika pandangan mata keduanya bertemu. Kyungsoo seketika melupakan tentang latihan ekskul nya yang sangat membuatnya terburu buru tadi.

Namja yang berkulit hitam manis dengan tubuh yang atletis. Namja yang ia kagumi. Kyungsoo sering melihatnya . Sehun adalah hoobae nya. Seorang dancer handal dan andalan di sekolah mereka. Kim Jongin..

"K-Kai?"

"Nee? Mianhaeyo, Kyungsoo. Aku menjatuhkan bukumu. Ige…" Kai mengulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegang buku milik Kyungsoo. Dengan sigap dan perasaan malu, Kyungsoo meraih buku tersebut tanpa memandang sama sekali ke mata Kai.

"G-Gomawo.. A-Aku pergi dulu !" Kyungsoo beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya dan hendak pergi. Kai langsung meneriaki Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari menjauhinya.

"Semangat atas latihanmu, Do Kyungsoo!"

Punggung Kyungsoo sudah menghilang setelah ia berlari berbelok arah. Kai tersenyum seketika memandang bayangan Kyungsoo yang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri, walaupun sudah berlari menjauh dan memastikan Jongin tak ada di dekatnya, benar benar menangkap betul teriakan Jongin tadi. Ia serasa ingin jatuh pingsan. Namun seketika ia menghilangkan kesempatan tersebut setelah langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan latihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku kelasnya. Hendak merapikan buku bukunya dan siap untuk pulang. Tiba tiba….

"Annyeong.."

Kyungsoo mendongak. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bukunya kearah namja yang sedang menumpu tubuhnya di atas meja Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Ia terkejut bahwa namja di depannya adalah Kai.

"A-Annyeong Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya, menyapa Kai di hadapannya. Kai tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. Matanya menyiratkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo yang masih memandang bingung keberadaannya. Kyungsoo pasti bertanya tanya kenapa Kai menemuinya setelah kejadian terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Annyeong, Kyungsoo. Hei bagaimana dengan latihan pertamamu kemarin?"

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya. Bagaimana Kai bisa tau bahwa ia melakukan latihan pertama kemarin. Tapi pertanyaan membingungkannya hilang seketika saat menatap kedua mata tulus Kai di hadapannya. Entah kenapa wajah Kai semakin mencondong mendekati wajahnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa menghindar.

"B-Baik" ucap Kyungsoo terbata. Desah nafas Kai semakin terdengar dekat di telinganya. Bagaimana tidak? Hidung Kai hampir saja menyentuh hidung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin memundurkan posisi duduknya , menghindar dari tindakan Kai yang secara 'tiba tiba' itu.

"Jinja? Bagaimana kalau kau menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Mwo?!"

Kai tertawa dan bangkit dari posisi mencondongnya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di bangku kelasnya masih menatap kosong pada namja berkulit hitam manis di depan mejanya.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarkanmu menyanyi. Maukah kau tunjukkan padaku?"

Tanpa mencerna kalimat Kai barusan, kepala Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk. Seperti ada magnet berada di kepala Kai yang menuntunnya untuk mengangguk.

"Geurae ! Bagaimana kalau di ruang paduan suara , besok jam 12 ? Arraseo?"

Lagi lagi tanpa diinstruksi oleh pikirannya, Kyungsoo mengangguk kembali. Ada apa dengannya. Sebegitukah mudahnya Kai mendapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo?

Kai menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang punggung Kai yang mulai menghilang dibalik ambang pintu ruang kelasnya. Ia menggeleng cepat , mencoba mengembalikan pikirannya yang terhipnotis sebelumnya. Terhipnotis akan pesona Kim Jongin. Ia bersandar di bangku kelasnya. Matanya menerawang lurus kearah papan tulis di depan nya.

"Aigoo, sepertinya aku akan menyusul Sehun dan Chanyeol." Gumam Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Kai sedang meregangkan kaki kakinya. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya 90 derajat di atas dinding lalu menekan pelan tubuhnya kearah kakinya. Melenturkan setiap ototnya sebagai pemanasan awal sebelum ia siap melatih kemampuan dance nya.

Sudah setengah jam Kai menunjukkan kemampuan handalnya dalam ruangan luas namun kosong tersebut. Setiap dinding dalam ruangan tersebut di tempeli cermin. Kai bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri yang sedang menari di depan cermin. Sesekali menampilkan Breakdancedan tarian dengan konsep cepat yang menjadi keahliannya. Ia tampak bersemangat dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Setelah memastikan bahwa nafasnya sudah menggantung, ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang lemas karena lelah di atas lantai yang dingin. Sejenak menyejukkan tubuhnya yang hangat oleh tenaganya sendiri. Keringatnya bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya , memberi kesan semakin eksotis di tubuhnya.

"Hyung?"

Kai mendongak. Kepalanya ia angkat sedikit dalam posisi merebahnya kearah pintu masuk ruang latihannya. Ia memandang sosok tubuh tinggi berkulit putih dan berambut pirang yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu tersebut.

"Mwo, Hun?" tanya Kai yang masih tercekat dengan nafasnya sendiri.

Sehun menghampiri Kai dan setelah itu membiarkan tubuhnya duduk di samping merebahnya tubuh Kai. Kai hanya memandang kearah Sehun di atas pandangannya dengan tatapan yang senang. Senang bisa mendapatkan teman di dalam ruangan kosong ini.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat latihan hari ini? Waeyo?" Sehun memandang pada tubuh Kai yang merebah di sampingnya. Yang ditanya pun sedang memejamkan matanya , tampak berpikir untuk mencari jawaban yang pasti.

"A-Aku, sedang mendekatinya"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Kai dengan tatapan tak percaya. Benarkah? Ia benar benar sudah mendekatinya? Ahjumma galak itu?

"Jinja? Lalu tunggu apa lagi, hyung!" ajak Sehun bersemangat. Seketika membuat Kai tertawa kecil dalam rebahannya. Ia tak kuasa menahan melihat kemanjaan namja imut di samping tubuhnya itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Kau bahkan belum mengurusi 'Lulu' mu itu.."

Sehun memberikan pandangan death glare nya pada sosok sunbae di sampingnya. Begitu merendahkan. Cih. Padahal Sehun sudah mempersiapkan trik yang sangat jitu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhannya. Jadi jangan seenaknya saja meremehkan si magnae tampan ini, batin Sehun mendelik kesal pada Kai.

"Aku sudah membuat rencana jitu kok. Luhan seketika akan menerimaku . Bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku, ia sudah jatuh cinta padaku!"

Kai menghela nafas. Menatap remeh pada sosok namja di sampingnya yang masih mendongakkan kepalanya angkuh. Kai senang sekali melihat tingkah si magnae ini.

"Hyung sendiri, setelah mengenalnya 1 tahun, baru bisa mendekatinya kan. Kau justru yang kalah cepat."

Kai bangkit dari posisi merebahnya dan memelototi Sehun. Kurang ajar sekali magnae ini! Baru saja meremehkan sosok Kai yang merupakan sosok namja paling romantis dari semua namja di sekolah mereka.

"Ya! Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu, Tuan Sehun!" dan seketika kepala Sehun menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan tangan Kai. Sehun merintih dan balik memelototi Kai di hadapannya.

"Aku ini adalah namja yang sangat romantis. Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Karena aku takut jika ia langsung menerima perasaanku tanpa mempertimbangkannya." Jelas Kai dengan pandangan angkuhnya yang ia tunjukkan pada Sehun. Sehun menggeleng tak menyutujui setiap ucapan Kai yang sepertinya hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Jangan membuat alasan, hyung." Cibir Sehun yang membuat pukulan ronde kedua di'hadiahi' lagi untuknya.

Sekilas keduanya seperti melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.. Inikah De Javu? Atau memang takdir semata?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo, Baekki. Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ujar tulus Kyungsoo pada sosok namja imut di hadapannya.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ditemani?" Baekhyun merangkulkan tangannya di sebelah tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau harus berhati hati pada si hitam itu. Chanyeol mengatakan ia sedikit 'liar'." Lanjutnya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Liar? Aigoo, Baekkie-ya" Kyungsoo merasa gemas pada sosok namja di sampingnya dan tangan nya sibuk mengelus surai kecokelatan milik Baek. Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia bersih keras tidak ingin membiarkan Kyungsoo berduaan saja di tempat paduan suara dengan Kai. Tempat yang sungguh luas. Ia takut perkiraan Chanyeol benar tentang Kai. Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri, tak ingin disentuh oleh si 'liar' itu. Tapi, memangnya Chanyeol menceritakan apa tentang Kai pada Baekhyun? Benar benar jahil dan aneh namja itu.

"Jika kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol, kirimkan pesanku padanya. Bahwa aku akan…" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lembut. "akan Menghajarnya."

Baekhyun yang terlalu polos hanya mengangguk. Ia tak menyadari kalau yang akan dihajar oleh temannya ini adalah sosok kekasihnya yang jangkung itu.

Setelah mempertimbangkannya secara matang, Baekhyun melepas rangkulan tangannya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kyungsoo. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah sendiri berada di depan pintu masuk setelah di tinggal pergi oleh Baekhyun.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, terdapat panggung besar yang berhadapan dengan banyak bangku. Sekilas seperti ruang bioskop, sangat luas sekali. Disinilah tempat serbaguna yang digunakan siswa sekolah Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan ruangan teater, paduan suara, atau acara penampilan seni lainnya.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di atas panggung. Bertindak seolah ada penonton memandanginya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum pada semua bangku di hadapannya. Ia memandang ke salah satu bangku, berharap disanalah penonton pertama yang ia tunggu melihatnya bernyanyi. Kim Jongin..

Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal nae simjangeul geodueo ga  
Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam

Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdeoramyeon  
Neoui geu saranggwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeoryeo

Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya  
Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikilte-

"Ohok Ohokkk…" hampir saja Kyungsoo menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, ia terbatuk batuk. Ia mencengkeram pakaiannya di bagian perutnya. Ia merasa sakit betul di bagian tersebut. Seperti rasa nyeri yang sakitnya bukan kepalang.

"Ohok Ohokk…" lagi lagi batuknya tak mau hilang. Bagaimana ini? Ia belum selesai melatih diri , tapi sudah terbatuk begini. Kai akan kecewa padanya.

"Do Kyungsoo !"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kai. Memandang lesu pada sosok Kai yang berlari mendekatinya. Ia seperti kembali mendapat kekuatan untuk berdiri tegap kembali. Menghiraukan rasa sakit di bagian perutnya.

"Kau sudah disini rupanya. Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Kai mendongak kearah Kyungsoo yang berada di atas panggung. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk , namun sedang mengeraskan rahangnya. Tersenyum kecut, menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Kalau begitu, bernyanyilah untukku. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Pinta Kai bersemangat. Tanpa basa basi, Kyungsoo mulai membuka mulutnya. Memastikan bahwa sakit nya yang menusuk tadi sudah tak menganggu nya kembali.

Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal-

"OHOKKK .. OHOKKK.." Kyungsoo jatuh berlutut di atas panggung. Mata Kai terbelakak , terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang berlutut lemas. Seperti merintih kesakitan.

Kyungsoo terbatuk terus menerus dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kali ini ia merasakan ada cairan kental tertampung di dalam bekapan tangannya.

Kai sudah belari ke atas panggung , menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berlutut lemas.

"Neo gwaenchana, Kyungsoo?!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng memberikan instruksi bahwa ia tak apa apa. Padahal ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di perutnya , lengkap dengan cairan kental di tangannya yang ia rasakan seperti darah. Ada darah keluar dari mulutnya!?

Kyungsoo bangkit dan segera berlari menghiraukan bantuan Kai. Ia menghindarinya agar Kai tak menghawatirkan keadaannya yang sangat lemah. Ada apa dengannnya? Kenapa tubuhnya bisa selemah ini? Kyungsoo terus merutuki dirinya sendiri, sementara Kai memandang bingung punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauhinya.

"K-Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengan kau?"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang penuh iba pada namja yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya begitu lemas sehingga hanya bisa bersender di kepala tempat tidur. Di sekelilingnya , banyak gumpalan tissue yang sudah diwarnai cairan kemerahan. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghentikan batuknya yang disertai darah dengan tissue tersebut. Namun hasilnya sia sia. Kini tempat tidurnya bagaikan lautan tissue berlumuran darah.

"Dio, ada apa denganmu?! Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?" Chanyeol segera menduduki diri di tepi tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menghiraukan pertanyaan cemas Chanyeol. Tangannya sibuk mengusap bibirnya yang dilumuri darah.

"Kita harus segera ke dokter!"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. Menolak keras permintaan Chanyeol tersebut. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Shireo ! Aku tak mau kesana !" tolaknya bersih keras.

"Dio, kau sakit. Hanya dokter yang bisa menolongmu."

Chanyeol menunjukkan pandangan memohon pada namja di depannya. Ia tak tahan melihat sikap keras kepala Kyungsoo yang sudah keterlaluan menindakkan penyakitnya.

"Yeollie, kau tau aku sangat takut ke rumah sakit." lirih Kyungsoo di balik tissue nya yang menempeli di bibirnya.

Chanyeol memandang kedua mata Kyungsoo yang kini sudah mulai membendung oleh air matanya sendiri. Chanyeol terharu atas pemandangan di depannya. Sahabatnya yang sangat ia segani, begitu sangat lemah dan akhir akhir ini sering menangis.

"Aku tak ingin teringat dengan Appa dan Umma." Kyungsoo menunduk memperhatikan tissue di genggamannya. Tetesan air matanya mulai jatuh. Ia sedikit menerawang ke masa lalu. Dimana sosok appa dan ummanya terkujur kaku di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Pemandangan yang memilukan bagi sosok Kyungsoo yang saat itu masih sangat kecil.

"Kyungsoo.." mata Chanyeol berkaca kaca akan kesedihan yang di tunjukkan pada raut wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Saat ini ia tak bisa menahan kesedihan mendalam dan kenyataan bahwa temannya sedang sedih akan masa lalu, dan masa kini. Tiba tiba….

"ARGHHHH !"

Kyungsoo mengerang seketika. Ia jatuh dari posisi duduknya ke atas tempat tidur. Dengan posisi tidur, Kyungsoo menggeliat memegani perutnya. Ia berteriak kencang menumpahkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan perasaan sangat cemas. Ia berjalan mondar mandir tampak berpikir untuk menolong Kyungsoo. Ia lalu duduk di dekat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sibuk menggeliat keras di atas kasurnya. Mencoba memberikan pertahanan agar Kyungsoo bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, Kyungsoo!" pinta Chanyeol mengerang di samping Kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian, HP Chanyeol bergetar di saku celananya. Ia segera meraihnya. Di layar monitor tercetak nama Baekhyun. Tiba tiba, sebuah ide muncul di otak Chanyeol.

Ia menjawab telepon itu dengan tergesa gesa. Ia tau bahwa 'kekasihnya' itu bisa menolong Kyungsoo hari ini.

"Yeoboseyo, Baekkie?"

"….."

"Hajiman ! Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu, Baekkie! Aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu!"

"…."

"Bisakah kau meminta hyung mu datang ke rumah Kyungsoo sekarang. Kyungsoo sedang sakit, ia tak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit. Jadi kumohon, segera ajak hyungmu kemari."

"…"

"Geurae ! Gomawo, chagiya! Kutunggu! Ppali nee?!"

PIPPP

Chanyeol kembali memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang mengeratkan pejaman matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bisa ia lihat betul Kyungsoo mencoba menahan rasa sakit bukan kepalang.

Lalu dengan tatapan putus asa, ia menengok kembali kepada HP nya. Mencoba mencari kontak Kim Jongin. Seseorang yang Kyungsoo (mungkin) butuhkan sekarang. Namun saat menemukan kontak Kai, Chanyeol segera mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Ia tak bisa menambah orang untuk merasakan kesedihan meratapi nasib Kyungsoo. Biarkan Jongin tidak mengetahui hal ini. Toh, Kyungsoo akan memintanya bila memang Kyungsoo membutuhkan Kai saat ini juga.

Akhirnya jarinya kembali menyentuh layar monitor HP nya, mencari kontak Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Sehun sudah berharap cemas akan keadaan Kyungsoo di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Sehun sibuk mondar mandir di depan pintu dengan perasaan sangat gelisah. Tak terkecuali ChanBaek yang sedang menyandarkan punggung mereka di dinding berdampingan. Baekhyun menangkup kedua tangannya dan ia tempelkan kepada keningnya. Mencoba untuk berdoa sebagai harapan pertolongan untuk Kyungsoo.

Tiba tiba, kenop pintu kamar Kyungsoo bergerak. Pintu tersebut perlahan terbuka. Sosok tinggi berjubah putih keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut. Ia melepas kacamatanya yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya. Memijat keningnya perlahan lalu memandang 3 sosok namja yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Saking tingginya namja tersebut, Baekhyun harus mendongak. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol memandang penuh harap pada lelaki di hadapan mereka.

"Kris hyung, bagaimana? Apa Kyungsoo baik baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun pada sosok namja tinggi yang ternyata adalah hyungnya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter.

Kris memandang datar kepada sosok pendek namdongsaengnya itu. Lalu memandang Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Ia mendesah perlahan, lalu mulai membuka mulut.

"Ia kritis."

2 kata tersebut sukses membuat Sehun , Chanyeol , dan Baekhyun berpandangangan. Kritis seperti apakah yang Kris maksud?

"Ia sakit apa, hyung?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, Kris menjawab…

.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan Harinya_

Kai berjalan mondar mandir di depan bangku taman. Perasaan tak menentunya membayangkan keadaan Kyungsoo yang terjatuh berlutut di atas panggung kemarin. Kai mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Tak seharusnya ia menyuruh Kyungsoo mengikuti ajakannya bila ia sedang sakit keras. Kai mengingat ngingat, ketika ia menghubungi Sehun dan menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo. Namun Sehun terdiam seribu kata di teleponnya. Membuat Kai semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"K-Kai.."

Kai mengerem langkahnya. Ia menoleh pada sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri terpaku tak jauh darinya. Ia sedang membekap tubuhnya yang mengenakan sebuah sweater biru dan syal tebal melingkar di lehernya. Setengah wajahnya tertutupi syalnya yang tebal, padahal dibalik syalnya , bibirnya memutih pucat.

Kai mengamati dengan seksama penampilan Kyungsoo yang serba tertutup. Cuaca di Seoul sama sekali tak dingin, bahkan tak bersalju. Apa Kyungsoo demam?

Kai beranjak ke dekat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk seiring Kai mendekatinya. Wajah sedihnya tak mau ia perlihatkan kepada Kai. Tak boleh ia tau sebenarnya akan keadaannya ini…

Tiba tiba…

Happpp

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Sebuah pelukan hangat mendekapnya. Melengkapi kehangatan di bekapannya sendiri. Rangkulan tulus dan penuh kasih sayang. Mata Kyungsoo memandang punggung Kai lalu rambut Kai yang menjuntai di balik kepala Kai. Kai menaruh kepalanya di samping bahu Kyungsoo. Merangkulnya dengan sangat kencang , tak mau melepasnya. Mengharapkan Kyungsoo juga membalas pelukannya. Ia mencengkeram sweater Kyungsoo di bagian punggung. Ia merasakan kegelian dari nafas Kyungsoo yang mulai berhembus di tengkuknya. Nafas Kyungsoo terasa panas , dan tersengal. Pelan namun pasti, Kai bisa menduga bahwa Kyungsoo benar benar sedang sakit.

Kai melepas rangkulannya. Menahan bahu Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Kai mencoba memandang kedua mata Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo terus menunduk menutupinya di balik syal dan poninya yang turun.

Kai harus mencari cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo mau memandangnya.

Suatu trik yang disusunnya, batinnya menggema di pikirannya.

"Dio, Saranghae…"

Lagi lagi Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah yang berumput di bawahnya , kepada Kai yang sedang memandangnya. Trik yang disusun Kai berhasil. Ia tau rencananya lebih baik dari trik milik Sehun.

Kai berhasil menangkap sepasang pandangan di hadapannya. Begitu lucu dan manis. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Membuat Kai gemas ingin sekali mengecup kedua mata milik namja manis di hadapannya.

Namun…

Bukan balasan senyuman atau pandangan berterima kasih.

Air matanya…

Air mata Kyungsoo bertumpah ruah di pipinya. Kelopak matanya terpejam membiarkan air matanya terkuras keluar. Kai menatap bersalah atas tindakannya yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Dio, maksudku Kyungsoo.. Aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika kau menangis seperti ini. Maafkan aku!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia menunduk lalu mengusap air matanya. Mendongak, memberanikan diri memandang tatapan Kai. Kali ini ia tersenyum. Tersenyum dibalik isakannya.

"Nado Saranghae, Kim Jongin.."

Gumaman Kyungsoo terdengar di telinga Kai. Terasa lembut, walaupun tak terlalu kentara. Bahkan ia tak bisa melihat gerakan bibir Kyungsoo yang ditutupi syal. Tapi ia dengar betul, bahwa namja manis di hadapannya mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat ia inginkan.

"Jinja? Gomawo, dio !" Kai segera memeluk kembali Kyungsoo. Kali ini pelukan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Kyungsoo juga membalas pelukan tersebut. Karena ia sudah selesai menghangatkan tubuhnya , akibat dipeluk oleh namja berkulit hitam manis di rangkulannya.

Tapi..

Air mata itu keluar lagi..

Lebih deras…

Dan lebih menyiratkan rasa bersalah…

Akan Kebohongannya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 Tahun Kemudian…**

Kai sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Mengenggam erat sebuket bunga mawar kesukaan Kyungsoo. Ia hendak mengetuk pintu berkayu di hadapannya, namun…

Seorang namja tinggi muncul di balik pintu tersebut. Kai terkejut dan sedikit melangkah mundur memandang namja tinggi di hadapannya. Siapa namja ini? Tinggi , tampan, dan berambut sedikit pirang? Saudara Kyungsoo? Namun tidak mirip sama sekali..

Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran Kai mengenai namja asing di hadapannya. Memandang datar kepada Kai dibalik kacamatanya.

"Kau Kim Jongin? Kai?" ucap namja tersebut kepada Kai.

Kai mendongak ketika dirinya disapa namja tinggi itu. Membalasnya mengangguk dengan canggung.

"Sepertinya pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Kau bisa masuk sekarang.."

Lalu namja tinggi dihadapannya meninggalkan Kai tanpa menunggu dibalas ucapan selamat tinggal dari Kai. Kai memandang aneh setiap langkah nya. Seolah ia curiga namja itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kyungsoo. Karena 2 tahun ia membina hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, ia tak pernah menemui namja tersebut di kehidupan mereka.

Namun Kai tak mempedulikannya. Ia memasuki tempat tinggal Kyungsoo tersebut yang lumayan luas dan besar. Untuk rumah yang hanya ditinggali oleh Kyungsoo sendiri, rumah ini terlalu luas. Namun tak akan berlangsung lama, jika sebentar lagi Kai yang akan menjadi penghuni kedua di dalam rumah ini. Kai terkekeh.

Namun seperti biasa. Keadaan sangat sepi. Namun Kai kali ini tak bisa mengira bahwa si penghuni rumah tidak ada. Buktinya namja tinggi itu berada disini. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang membiarkan rumahnya ditempati orang lain. Berarti namja tersebut ada keperluan dengan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo berada di rumahnya. Kai melirik ke lantai 2 rumah tersebut. Tempat dimana kamar Kyungsoo berada.

Ia sedikit ragu untuk menuju kesana. Kyungsoo selalu menolak keras apabila ia datang ke kamar pribadinya. Ada apa dengan masalah itu? Bukankah Kai adalah kekasihnya? Tak bisakah ia berbagi privasinya dengan sang kekasih?

Tapi kali ini Kai sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Rasa penasaran nya yang besar -dan sudah ditahannya- tak bisa terus menerus ia simpan.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_Sebelumnya…_**

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Pandangan matanya menerawang ke atas langit langit kamar. Sudut bibirnya tertarik , tersenyum kelu kepada langit langit di atas kamarnya. Pandangan lesunya yang lemas memandang penuh kesedihan.

"Kyungsoo.. aku sangat bangga padamu."

Kyungsoo menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kearah Kris yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengamati botol infus yang tergantung di sebuah tiang.

"Pertama kali aku memeriksamu, penyakitmu sudah masuk stadium 3. Prediksiku meyakinkan bahwa hidupmu hanya bertahan beberapa bulan," Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia lalu duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, menyandarkan punggungnya dan duduk melipat kakinya.

"Aku memang bukan Tuhan. Tapi sebagian besar pasien yang mengidap penyakit yang sama denganmu tak akan bertahan beberapa bulan. Namun, kau sungguh hebat bisa bertahan hingga 2 tahun. Aku penasaran dengan rahasia bertahan hidupmu, Do Kyungsoo."

"Cinta.." Kyungsoo menyaut ucapan Kai dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa. Kai mengangguk memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Ia sudah menduga , Kyungsoo akan menjawab itu. Cintanya memang sangat besar. Namun dengan siapa?

"Cintaku terlalu besar untuknya. Cinta yang ia berikan juga terlalu besar untukku. Itulah yang menjadikanku lebih kuat jika bersamanya." Kyungsoo mengerjap kedua matanya. Mengusap sedikit air matanya yang terbendung di kelopak matanya. "Namja itu sudah memberikan asupan pengganti untuk kekuatanku. Kai.. Kim Jongin "

Kris memandang datar pada Kyungsoo di hadapannya. Sungguh tak jauh dengan dongsaeng nya. Pasien nya yang ia rawat ini, juga menyukai namja. Entah ia harus memaklumi keadaan di lingkungan sekitarnya tersebut.

"Arraseo.. Cinta adalah sumber kekuatanmu. Ini bisa kugunakan sebagai materi kesehatan pada pasienku"

Kyungsoo mengangguk memberi instruksi setuju.

Tak lama kemudian, Kris menjinjing tas nya. Melepas jubah putihnya , dan hendak pergi.

"Jaga dirimu baik baik, Kyungsoo. Tubuhmu semakin lemah, bahkan tubuhmu mulai menolak segala obat yang kuberikan. Ini memberikan suatu peringatan untukmu , Kyungsoo."

"Aku akan bersiap siap.." Kyungsoo menyauti pernyataan Kris. Lalu Kris pun beranjak dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri yang terpaku di atas ranjangnya.

Kyungsoo menangis kembali. Ia tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang mulai kambuh kembali di perut bagian kanannya. Ah, tidak! Ia harus menahan semuanya. Ia harus menemui sumber kekuatannya di luar sana. Ia pandang sekilas pada jarum infus yang menusuk kulit di tangannya. Seringai kembali muncul. Perkataan Kris benar. Bahwa tubuhnya mulai menolak segala obat yang diberikan Kris padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memperhatikan bunganya terlebih dahulu. Lalu menyunggingkan senyuman hangat pada pintu di hadapannya.

Ia memutar kenop pintu perlahan. Mencoba memberi kejutan untuk Kyungsoo yang terdengar gerak geriknya dari luar.

"Kyungs—"

Kai menghentikan gerakan bibirnya. Ketika kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan memilukan. Kyungsoo di depannya sedang sibuk melepas jarum infus di tangannya. Menahan sakit ketika jarum tersebut mulai berpisah dengan kulitnya.

"Kyungsoo..?"

Panggilan kedua Kai sukses membuat Kyungsoo segera menoleh. Ia terkejut. Tak seharusnya Kai melihat semua ini. Bukankah ia melarang Kai untuk datang ke kamarnya?

"K-Kai?"

Gumaman Kyungsoo hanya dibalas tatapan kosong oleh Kai. Bunga di genggaman tangan Kai pun terjatuh keatas lantai. Seiring dengan perasaan tak menentunya akan pemandangan di depannya. Kyungsoo yang sangat lemah, dan wajah pucatnya yang begitu lemas di depan pandangannya Kai sendiri.

_oOo_

Kai memandang kosong lantai ruang latihannya. Pandangan yang menyiratkan rasa kasihan. Ia mencengkeram pakaiannya di depan dada. Merasakan kegelisahan yang memuncak. Ia mengeratkan pejaman matanya. Seolah ia yang sekarang merasakan sakit yang diderita Kyungsoo. Ia tak percaya akan semua informasi yang ia dapat. Dan sekarang ia sendiri menangis. Tak ingin sosok Kyungsoo meninggalkannya.

Sehun berada di depan ambang pintu ruang latihannya. Memandang pilu akan sikap Kai yang begitu lemah. ialah yang paling sedih atas penyakit yang diderita Kyungsoo. Ia juga pasti merasakan kecewa setelah Kyungsoo bersembunyi selama 2 tahun tentang penyakitnya.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo menginginkan kau harus bersabar." Ucap Sehun dari kejauhan. Kai membuka pajaman matanya. Memandang kembali pada lantai yang ia pijak.

"Tapi hidupnya tak lama lagi! Aku tak bisa begitu saja sabar membiarkan dia mati di hadapanku!" erang Kai menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sehun menunduk lemas. Yang dikatakan Kai benar. Ia juga tak ingin ditinggali sosok sahabat sebaik Kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian, suara pijakan kaki yang kuat terdengar mendekati pintu ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Kai?! Kyungsoo…!"

Kai menoleh pada panggilan yang berasal dari Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang punggung Sehun.

"Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit ! Ia kritis !"

Kai menganga. Tak percaya akan semua ucapan Chanyeol. Namun kakinya tak bisa menolak untuk membawa langkah nya segera beranjak ke rumah sakit , tempat Kyungsoo dirawat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_Flashback_**

"Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan dokter Wu?" tanya Kai pada seorang suster yang berada di belakang meja administrasi nya. Belum sempat suster itu menjawab, sosok yang dicari Kai sudah berdiri di belakang Kai. Ia menepuk bahu Kai, sehingga yang ditepuk menoleh pada Kris.

.

.

Kai menegangkan tubuhnya di bangku tempatnya duduk. Tidak karena suhu dingin dalam ruangan tersebut. Namun ia tegang dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Kris pada pertanyaan pertanyaan yang tersangkut di pikirannya. Membebani segala perasaannya kini.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Penyakit apa yang Kyungsoo derita? Kenapa ia begitu lemah ?!"

Rentetan pertanyaan Kai hanya dibalas bekapan bibir dari Kris sendiri. Ia memandang pulpen di tangannya. Memainkannya sedikit di jari jarinya. Membutuhkan waktu untuk membalas semua pertanyaan Kai.

Namun Kris tak bisa terus membisu, ketika melihat Kai di hadapannya begitu tegang di bangkunya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo menderita kanker hati."

Seolah jawaban tersebut menusuk jantung Kai. Kai bersandar lemas di punggung bangkunya. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Pikirannya kini membayangkan sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang menderita di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kukira ia tidak akan bisa bertahan selama beberapa karenamu, Kyungsoo seperti mendapatkan kehidupan baru kembali. Hatinya kini sakit, namun jiwanya tak pernah sakit. Aku berterima kasih padamu."

Mata Kai membulat sempurna. Memandang kedua mata Kris di hadapannya. Ia bisa lihat tatapan serius Kris dibalik kacamatanya. Mata Kai kini mulai berair, tak percaya akan semua pernyataan Kris padanya.

"Cintamu adalah sumber kekuatannya. Namun , semua itu tak akan berlangsung lama. Dan sekarang aku yakin dengan keputusanku. Bahwa hidup Kyungsoo semakin melemah."

Kai menunduk. Membiarkan air matanya jatuh di atas pahanya sendiri.

"B-Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa sembuh? Apa cinta juga bisa membuatnya sembuh?"

"tentu.. namun hanya sebuah cinta , tak akan bertahan selamanya. Ia membutuhkan donor hati secepatnya."

Kai mengangguk. Ia mengusap air mata yang menempel di pipinya. Pendiriannya semakin bulat. Ia akan bisa memberikan kehidupan kedua pada Kyungsoo, kekasihnya.

"Maka, pengorbanan cinta lah yang kan mempertahankannya selamanya." Ucap Kai dengan seribu keyakinan. Kris mengangguk , ia cukup pintar untuk mengerti ucapan Kai. Permintaan Kai sebenarnya terlalu illegal , menurutnya. Tapi pengorbanan cinta, sama sekali bukan kesalahan.

.

.

.

.

 **_Now_**

"KYUNGSOOOO!"

Kai menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Mencoba menyadarkan kesadaran Kyungsoo yang seolah mati di hadapannya. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak merespon tingkah Kai. Air matanya terkuras, dan separuh tenaganya ia gunakan untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo di hadapannya tersebut.

"KYUNGSOOO?! KUMOHON SADARLAH !" Kai mengerang tak berhenti. Tak berhenti menyebut nama Kyungsoo di rangkulannya yang kini mendekap hangat Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol memandang pilu kepada keduanya. Tangannya sibuk mendekap Baekhyun di rangkulannya yang kini ikut menangis di dada Chanyeol. Namja manis nya itu tak kuasa menahan pemandangan memilukan di depannya. Ia tak kuasa melihat ketidak sadaran Kyungsoo dan juga segala usaha Kai yang tak berhenti mencoba menyadarkan kembali sosok yang terkulai di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sehun juga ikut menangis sendiri. Isakannya menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo berkali kali. Tak lupa ia berdoa di dalam batinnya kepada Tuhan, agar Ia memberikan kekuatan untuk Kyungsoo bisa bertahan kembali. Tertawa kembali. Dan memarahi dirinya dan Chanyeol kembali.

Kris dan beberapa perawat sudah muncul di dalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Dengan segera memberi instruksi pada semua perawat yang ia bawa untuk segera membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat.

Semua perawat membawakan sebuah ranjang beroda , dan sigap menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri ke atas ranjang bergerak tersebut. Kai seperti tak rela sosok Kyungsoo menghilang begitu saja.

Sementara tubuh Kyungsoo sudah dibawa keluar dari ruangan rawat tersebut oleh para perawat, hanya Kris yang masih bertahan dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kai yang berdiri menegang di dekat ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Kai, kau siap?"

Kai menoleh pada Kris. Ia lalu membalas nya tangannya ia cengkeram lebih kuat. Mencoba menghilangkan segala ketegangan di jiwanya.

Sementara Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang tidak mengetahui apa apa dengan rencana Kai , hanya memandang langkah Kai yang mengikuti Kris keluar ruangan tersebut. Mereka mengira Kai hanya menyusul Kyungsoo , ke ruangan operasi tempat Kyungsoo dibawa tadi.

Setelah Kai dan Kris tak Nampak lagi dibalik pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo., pandangan Sehun menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah amplop di atas meja di samping ranjang rawat Kyungsoo. Ia beranjak dan mengambil amplop tersebut. Membaca tulisan tangan di depan amplop tersebut.

Dari Kai untuk sang kekasih, Do Kyungsoo…

.

.

.

.

.

 **_1 year later_**

Seorang namja meletakkan sebuket bunga di depan nisan sebuah makam. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesedihan. Menunjukkan raut kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Mata sayunya memandang tulisan yang tercetak di batu nisan tersebut.

"Dasar kau! Meninggalkanku sendirian seperti ini! Pabo!" Bentaknya di depan nisan tersebut. Walaupun dengan nada cukup keras, namun tetesan air matanya tak bisa memperlihatkan raut kemarahannya. Ya .. tetap raut kesedihan. Ia harus terima semua kenyataan di depan matanya sendiri.

Ia mengusap perlahan air matanya. Mencengkeram kuat amplop yang pernah diberikan Sehun untukknya.

"Kau yang menulis ini untukku? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mati.."

Kyungsoo menangis seketika. Ia menunduk di posisi berlututnya. Memandang kosong pada bunga yang ia taruh di sisi batu nisan.

"Kyungsoo.."

Tepukan bahu menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh pada sosok namja tinggi yang sangat ia rindukan. Chanyeol.

Oh ya, tak lupa ia membawa sosok namja lainnya. Namja berwajah imut , yang sedang dirangkul mesra oleh Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun.

Di samping keduanya berdiri, ada Sehun yang sedang mengenggam erat tangan seorang namja cantik di sampingnya. Luhan. Akhirnya ia sadar bahwa 1 tahun lebih ia kehilangan banyak kejadian termasuk hubungan sang 'magnae' itu.

"Sudah setahun kita tidak melihatmu begitu sehat, Dio-ssi" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk sosok Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan hangat. Ia merasakan keharuan mendalam setelah bertemu keempat temannya sendiri. Teman teman yang memberikan ia semangat setelah menjalani pemulihan selama setahun.

Setelah memeluk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan namja cantik tersebut. Rupanya Sehun sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang.

"Aigoo, magnae kita ini sudah besar ternyata."

Sehun memelototi Kyungsoo akibat ucapan Kyungsoo yang seenaknya meledeknya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun yang tak bisa lepas dari sikap kekanakannya itu.

Kyungsoo kembali memandang batu nisan di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia merasa kasihan. Tak seharusnya takdir nya berpindah kepada orang lain yang sangat ia cintai. Jujur, jika Kyungsoo mati, dirinya juga tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan'nya' lagi. Bedanya , ia tak akan merasakan kehangatan pelukan dari temannya lagi jika ia di dalam tanah.

"Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kau baca surat dari Kai. Hanya surat itulah sebagai peninggalan terakhirnya untukmu." Pinta Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia membuka surat tersebut. Ia bersyukur , kini ia sudah pulih sehingga surat yang sudah ditinggali Kai selama setahun bisa ia baca sekarang.

Kyungsoo membacanya dengan seksama. Pasangan ChanBaek dan HunHan tampak terharu melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai menangis membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis di surat tersebut. Kyungsoo terisak , matanya terus menelusuri setiap tulisan yang berada di surat itu. Tetesan air matanya serta sedikit ulasan senyuman mengiringinya membaca surat itu.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjongkok. Merangkul bahu Kyungsoo bersama. Memberikan ketenangan untuk sosok lemah di hadapan mereka. Kyungsoo mengerang di balik isakannya , tak kuasa menahan kesedihan atas semua tulisan penuh makna yang ditulis Kai untukknya.. tulisan terakhirnya..

"KIM JONGIN KAU BODOH !" jerit Kyungsoo di dalam rangkulan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

 _Dear My Beloved, My last , and my life .. Do Kyungsoo_

 _Aku tau, ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah berada di alam lain. Alam yang lebih tenang. Ketika kau membaca ini, hanya uratan sedih di wajahmu. Kan kau tau kalau aku ini sangat pintar bukan? Hahaha.._

 _Kyungsoo, atau Dio , atau segala panggilan sayang yang ingin kusebutkan disini untukmu. Jangan menangis , jangan sedih. Karena aku tak mau kau menangis dan tampak lemah lagi. Sudah 2 tahun aku menderita karena melihatmu mengerang kesakitan , tanpa sama sekali aku tau tentang penderitaanmu. Aku tau kau menyembunyikannya agar aku tak sedih kan? Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku adalah sosok namja yang sangat kuat. Sekali aku mencintai seseorang, aku tak akan melepasnya pergi begitu saja._

 _Saat aku menyatakan perasaan sukaku padamu, saat itulah aku melihatmu menangis. Pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis, bagaikan tusukan untuk jantungku sendiri. Tapi ketika kau menerima cintaku, seperti lukaku yang sebelumnya terbuka lebar, mulai tertutup dengan rangkulan lembut darimu. Sungguh sesuatu yang sangat kuinginkan darimu._

 _Apa kau ingat aku memintamu untuk menyanyi di hadapanku? Hanya untukku dan hanya denganku kau bernyanyi? Aku sudah membayangkan , suaramu akan melengkapi kepercayaan diriku untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi ternyata justru aku melihatmu tampak lemah. Aku menyesal. Tapi kau belum memenuhi janjiku bukan? Walaupun aku sudah tiada, aku masih ingin menderkanmu menyanyi. Jadilah seorang penyanyi hebat. Maka jiwaku akan tenang disini. Bayangkan semua penonton di depanmu adalah aku. Maka kau akan merasa yakin , bahwa janjimu terpenuhi di hadapan semua penontonmu._

 _Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku meninggalkanmu? Mengutuk dirimu sendiri karena tidak kau yang mati, tapi aku? Kau seharusnya mengutuk atas pikiran konyolmu itu. Aku tak membiarkanmu mati. Aku tak ingin kedua mataku yang melihat nisan bercetak namamu di depan mataku. Lebih baik aku mati daripada aku harus melihatmu tiada. Jadi, kau harus bersyukur. Bahwa bukan nisan bercetak namamu yang muncul. Dan aku juga ingin sekali melihatmu kembali bersemangat dan ceria. Jadi aku tak akan menyerah untuk memunculkan kembali semuanya. Tersenyumlah dan cerialah dengan 2 sahabatmu yang paling tidak rela ditinggalkanmu. Sehun dan Chanyeol._

 _Oh ya, titipkan permintaan terima kasihku untuk Baekhyun dan kakaknya, Kris hyung. Karena mereka berdua berperan penting untuk membongkar semua rahasiamu. Hehe.._

 _Oh.. tanganku sangat pegal. Surat ini terlalu panjang. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kutuliskan. Tapi aku sudah menuliskannya dalam hatiku. Hati yang kini berada di tubuhmu. Jagalah hatiku, jagalah hati kita berdua. Hatiku kuat, tak mudah merasakan sakit. Namun bila kau melanggar janji, maka hatiku juga akan sakit._

 _I LOVE YOU, and always 4EVER LOVE YOU.._

 _Even though in another world, I'm always love you._

 _Kim Jongin.._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

 **Don't forget review nya :D**


End file.
